Soccer Girl
by RebekahDude
Summary: Uh... it's got to do with soccer... I aint saying no more. Read it to find out! Lazy bums! xXx Peace Out! xXx x.Hokori.x Last chapter up!lol! completed!
1. Chapter 1 New School

Soccer Girl

(A/N) This is a SasuxHina fan fiction. Based on: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other character - not just Naruto but Bleach characters aswell. I own about 3 characters in total - ha! - and 1 surname by itself.

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.

Chapter 1

Hinata lugged her heavy suitcase up the stairs with ease. 'You must be strong so that others can learn from you... it is fate.' That was what her cousin, Neji, had told her. That you have to be strong. Weak people get looked down upon. She wasn'r weak!... she just had a stutter and was extremely shy.. she hung her head in shame.

"Hinata?" a woman called from next to her. "Are you OK?"

"H-hai, p-principal Tsunade-sama ." came the timid reply, from teh timid looking girl. She carried on walking, just behind her teacher, when her cousin whispered in her ear "Are you sure, Hinata-san?" he asked worridly.

"H-hai, Neji-n-nii." she answered. Tsunade stopped at the bottom of a staircase. She turned around and frowned. Something wasn't right.

"Here, Sasuke, take this!" a boy shouted. He seemed to come out of nowhere. Hinata stared at him. He had light, blond, spiky hair and electric blue eyes. He was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit, with a blue head band on. 'He looks like a God.' Hinata thought faintly. She looked over to where the 'God' was looking at and saw an... albino? He had dark blue hair, pale skin and red eyes. She flinched. 'I guess he's okay but he's kind of scary..' she thought.

Tsunade sighed from behind Hinata. "Naruto..." she murmurred. The blond boy was kicking a football around. He tried to kick it, fall blast, at the albino, but he tripped up and instead it was going to... Hinata!

Hinaat dropped her bag on impulse and stood up straight. A blue aura pulsed around her and she kicked the ball. It flew and hit the blond boy in his belly and he tumbled backwards with a light 'oof'.

The two boys looked at her, suprise covering their faces. 'Her eyes' Naruto thought.

'What's with those eyes? And what was that blue aura surrounding her?' Sasuke thought.

Hinata noticed the looks she was receiving and blushed. The aura around her faded and the veins around the edge of hr eyes, smoothed down. "Uh..." she said nervously.

"What was that?" Sasuke said. He stared at her with his scary red eyes. She winced.

"Uh... m-my f-family... they c-created...ummm..."

"You're Hyuuga?" he cut her off. She nodded in response. "I see. What is your name?"

"Hinata." she replied timidly. She avoided making eye contact.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. The dobe over there is Uzumaki Naruto." he pointed over his shoulder to the blond boy behind him.

"Sasuke-teme!" the blond, Naruto, shouted. "Hmmm... Sasuke-teme... why are you talking to...ummm... Hinata? You _never_ talk to girls. ..._ever!_...you like her!" Naruto laughed, putting two and two together.

Sasuke blushed. "Shut up dobe." he said angrily. Naruto just laughed.

"You do! You do! You do! You do!" he chanted happily, smiling as he sang. Sasuek grabbed his ear, "ow!", waved good bye to Hinata, "ow! ow! ow! ow!", blushing again, "ooow!!! ow!!", and dragged Naruto away.

Tsunade shook her head and carried on going up the stairs. Hinata picked her bag up, following Tsunade. 'He _never _talks to girls?' she thought, weirdly.

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.

Okay, I'm done. Reviwe or die...lol... I meant 'no continue' as in, either you review me or i wont carry on. Lol. haaahahahahha

Cya, love you and PEACE OUT!!!

- Sabaku no Hokori aka x.Hokori.x


	2. Chapter 2 New Plans

Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's time for chapter 2! This is gonna be longer than before! So, I guess I'll start now!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters... unfortunatly. Damn it! -thinks of scheme to kill Masashi Kishimoto hahaha!! ) MINE!! well, not yet... but soon...

Guide:

'thoughts'

"speaking outloud"

**'inner self'**

_'flashbacks or dreams'_

**'(A/N or POV change)'**

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x

Soccer Girl, Chapter 2

It had been half an hour since Neji and Principal Tsuande had been showing Hinata around the school. They arrived outside Hinata's dorm room and she waved goodbye to her cousin, Neji, who went to his own room, and Principal Tsunade, who went to her office.

Opening the door slowly, she stepped inside, peeking her head inside the room. The room was bigger than she expected. 'Idiot, Hinata. The school's rich - of course it's big. You're so dumb.' she scolded herself. Looking around, she spotted something pink. Furrowing her eyebrows, she stepped inside to get a better view. It was a girl. 'That can't be her natural hair colour... but then look at me...' She stood infront of a large mirror, applying make-up.

She opened her mouth to talk, without turning around"You're my new roommate? Neji's cousin, huh?" she turned around, scanning her from head to toe, scrutinisingly. "You don't _look_ like a billionaire. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"O-oh, I'm H-Hinata." Hinata replied quickly.

"I-I d-didn't a-ask f-for y-your n-name." Sakura mocked. Hinata frowned at her.

"Listen, newby. I was joking. Sheesh, don't cry." Sakura said annoyed She pulled up her tight, pink tank top, revealing her belly button and done the same thing to her matching pink miniskirt.

'Slut!' Hinata mentally screamed, but she didn't dare say it outloud - she was way too shy.

"I'm going out." Sakura announced. She picked up her light, pink gucci bag and left Hinata standing infront of the door, pushing past her "To see Sasuke." she called as she left.

'Sasuke?' Hinata thought 'The albino?' She waved the thoguht away and decided to unpack as she didn't have school untill tomorrow; today was Sunday.

She put all her clothes in the huge wardrobe next to her king sized bed. She went to the bathroom and unpacked all her bath and shower things before taking out a solid gold comb. She thought it was a bit superficial to have a solid gold comb but her cousin, Neji, had bought it for her, and so she used it and cherished it. She started to comb her shoulder-lengh, dark blue hair, leaving it out with two single plait on each side of her forehead. **(Can you imagine that?? lol.)**

Then, after changing into a loose black tank top and blue shorts, she grabbed her nike trianers, put them on, and left to roam around the school - but not before pocketing her dorm key that Sakura had left on her dressing table.

She trudged down the corridoor happily, turning right, around a corner. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and stopped. "Notice board." she read.

She scanned it for anything interesting and her eyes rested on one of the notices. It read:

**Soccer Tryouts**

11am - Main Field

**BE ON TIME OR DON'T COME**

Boys and girls welcome

11 spaces for Varsity

5 spaces for Junior Varsity

Hinata checked her watch. "10.30," she sighed "I've still got half an hour."

"Half an hour for what?" Hinata jumped and her heart missed a beat. She turned around slowly.

"S-sasuke? Y-you s-scared me." Sasuke just stared at her. "Soccer tryouts," she mumbled.

"You play soccer?" he chuckled "No wonder." Hinata nodded, staring at the floor. "You'll definatly get into varsity. What position do you play?"

"F-forward." she replied quietly.

"I play forward - some defense aswell."

"Well, S-sasuke. L-looks like you h-have some c-competition, ne?" Sasuke's eye widened, but he soon relaxed into a soft smile.

"Sure do... Let's go to tryouts together. We've got 20 minutes." she nodded at him silently.

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x

"Come on! Use your flames of youth to boast your energy and become more youthful! Like young Lee here!" a man with huge eyebrows and a bowl-shaped haircut, was shouting.

"Gai-sensei!" the boy called Lee shouted. He looked like a mini version of Gai.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" the both hugged eachother, tears streaming from their eyes as everyone stopped running laps to see both teacher and student hugging and crying. Most weird of all was the fact that there was a sunset (?) behind them and even romantic music!

"How'd they get the sunset there?" Naruto said scratching his head. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. A boy with brown hair and a dog barking at his side, smirked stupidly. Neji smiled half-heartidly and Hinata just, well...stuttered. "W-who are t-they?"

"Gai is our sensei." Sasuke answered. "Fuzzy-brows is his student, Yamanasha Rock-Lee - but everyone call's him Lee."

"Oh, I-I s-see." she said. Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't stutter." he said. Hinata blushed as she had never been this close to a boy before - they usually were too scared my Neji or by her odd stutter.

"I c-can't." she mumbled pushing her two index fingers together repeatidly.

"Okay, it's shooting time!" a voice boomed. Hinata turned around in shock; the voice belonged to none other than Gai. She opened her eyes wide. 'No,' she thought 'Then they'll know about the Byakugan... oh, I've never had this problem in my old school - I never played soccer! I always played at home! And Sasuke and Neji-nii-san already know. Maybe Sasuke will tell? I know Neji won't...but... I don't know Sasuke very well... oh, but he doesn't seem like that type of person!'

The Hyuuga family are famous for all their companys and mostly.. for their invention of the Byakugan. It was created especially for their daughter, Hinata, to use first. It was an injection that lasted forever. It improved stamina and eyesight, hence the ability to do magnificent tricks when trying to kick the ball, and the small veins around the corner of the left and right eye. However, it cost so much - as it was so rare - that only the richest familys could buy it - familys like the Uchiha's, the Haruno's, the the Suchibo's, the Inuzuki's, the Akamichi's, the Yamanaka's, the Uzumaki's, the Aburame's, the Yamanasha's, the Tsuchi's and the Nara's. Hinata had got her pain-less injection when she was 5 years of age - 1 year after her parent's found out she loved soccer, and so created the Byakugan.

Everyone walked towards the end of the soccer field. They took it in turns to shoot. So far, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji and some people she had found out were called, TenTen, Kiba and Sai, had already had their turn. All of them apart from Naruto scored. "I swear - Sasuke pushed me! This field is tilted! It's not fair! They cheated! Replay! REPLAY!"

Gai ignored Naruto's blubbering about it 'not being fair' and motioned to Hinata that it was her turn. 'I don't want to be the only one that doesn't score! Not that I won't - but I don't want to use the Byakugan! It's like cheating!' she thought shakily before stepping in front of the goal. A girl she didn't know was the goalkeeper. "This is Saiyuri." Gai said pointing to the girl. "She's the best goalie on the Varsity team. She's already got a spot on the team so if you want one you'll have to work hard... uh-?"

"H-hinata." Hinata said quietly.

"Ahh... Hyuuga Hinata. Welcome to our youthful school!"

"U-uh...t-thanks." Hinata said, stepping back, frightened by his 'youthful' attitude.

"Ah, yes, well, you can shoot now! And be youthful and score!" he shouted giving her the 'good guy pose' and smiling, showing extremely white teeth. She stepped back again, sheilding her eyes from his shiny teeth and nodding. Gai stepped back as Hinata got into position to kick. She whispered quietly, "Byakugan." Veins popped around the corner of each eye and she glowed that blue aura. She raised her foot behind her and lunged it at the ball. It flew across the field, striaght at Saiyuri. She smirked. 'Too easy,' she thought. Just as she was about to catch it, it curved around her, leaving her dumbfounded, as the ball hit the back of the net.

There was a deadly silence as everyone took in what they had just seen. Hinata stood, face down, awaiting all the insults and 'cheater', thrown at her, but instead, she was suprised to hear everyone had started to cheer. She smiled to herself as the blue arua faded, and the veins disappeared from her eyes. She walked over to her cousin. "N-neji-nii-s-san... I p-promise not to u-use it anym-more."

"What? Don't be silly, Hinata-san. You have advanced in knowledge of the Byakugan. For that, I congratulate you." he bowed down humbly infront of Hinata. Hinata was so shocked that she just stood there for a moment before grabbing Neji by the collar and pulling him to his feet. She wound her hands around him, enveloping him in a huge bear hug. Neji's eyes widened and he cough. "H-Hinata..." he spluttered "C-can't... b-b-breath... " Hinata laughed and let go of her dieing cousin, as he took huge gulps of air.

She was giggling at Neji's 'i'm dieing' act, when someone tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned around, still smiling. Her smile changed to a look of astonishment. "S-sasuke-kun?" Her hand shot up to her mouth. She didn't mean to say it. It just came out. 'I called him '-kun'' she thought dramatically 'He's going to think that I am being rude. I mean, I don't even know him that well and all-' her thought track was cut off when Sasuke raised a hand.

"It's okay," he said "I know you well enough anyway..." he flashed her a smile "Hinata-chan." Hinata gasped but Sasuke carried on anyway ignoring the petite girls features. "Well done... Hinata-chan." He grabbed her, hugging her tightly, before kissing her lightly on the cheek. Hinata blushed an impossible red while Neji glared at Sasuke with all his might.

Someone, not too far away, smirked at them. 'This is perfect.' he thought 'Plan, make-Sasuke-jealous-and-bed-Hinata, shall commence!'

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x

Yay! It's over! As usual, review please.

Cya, Love you, and PEACE OUT!!!

- Sabaku no Hokori aka x-Hokori-x


	3. Chapter 3 New Teachers and Feelings

Suzume-kage: -screams- oh my frikkin god!! just...put...the...keyboard...down...and...calm...down... take deep breaths... we will get through this Suzume... Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod... -opens wordpad- ohmygodohmygod (u did say keyboard didn't u lol i forget ) -starts writing chapter 3- ohmygodohmygod what a waste of a keyboard! -screams- and in answer to ur question: read to find out! but unless u read manga or have watched shippuuden or w/e then i doubt you'll know who he is... wait, only latest chapters of manga i think casue he isn't actually in shippuuden yet! thanks any way for the review! cookies and cream for you!

Wait, he might be in Shippuuden now? I dunno. It's been a week since I wrote the above! ) Yay!

On with the story damn it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it you freaks! -screams- OMG! -punches- omg! -rips out hair crazily- I don't own it you lamp post!

Guide:

'thoughts'

"speaking outloud"

**'inner self'**

_'flashbacks or dreams'_

**'(A/N or POV change)'**

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.

"That was really cool what you done, Hinata-chan!" Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet, on the way to their first lesson - RE. It was Monday today and yesterday, after tryouts had finished, Naruto had graciously told Hinata he would take her to class as she was new. She thanked him and told him where her rome was, and, so, now, here they are!

"Oh, t-thank you, Naruto-k-kun. You too - e-even though y-you missed." Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke tripped me up. I know he did. That's why he smirked at me after... teme." Hinata giggled shyly as they arrived outside of their R.E. room. Naruto led her inside and offered her a seat next to him and, suprisingly, Sasuke. She didn't think they were freidns after the way they talked about eachother.

"Ohaiyou, S-Sasuke-kun." she greeted. He nodded and smiled at her. 'His teeth are perfect' she thought, inspecting how bright they were. Turning away, she looked at the teacher. He was a tall, white, spiky haired who wore a red and white robe. He stood infront of the expecsive interactive board, and pointed carelessly. "Copy this down." he drowned.

"But, sir...uh... it says 'Icha Icha Paradise, Chapter 1'?" a girl said laughed. Hinata turned to her and noticed her as the Varsity Soccer goalkeeper.

"Saiyuri." she beamed.

"Oh? Oh! Hi, Hinata-chan!" she screamed cheerfully - yes screamed, you heard me. Hinata plugged her ears and winced.

The teacher, Jiraiya sensei, rolled about on the floor, thumb in mouth. "Oh my god... oh my god... icha icha... exposed to young children... hmm... interesting... I wonder..." he mumbled and shot up from the floor a wide smile plastering his face.

"So... children..." he began slyly "What do you think of chapter 1 of my book-?" he winked, raising his eyebrows, before someone knocked him on the head. He sniffled, falling to the floor, and scrambled over to his desk, changing the screen to something that said, 'RE - Sex Education.'

Saiyuri sat down again, a triumphant look on her face - but when she saw what was written, her face fell and she dropped to the ground, numbly.

"D-does t-this always h-happen?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Ye-" Naruto was cut off.

"Yes. Always." Sasuke smirked. "Every lesson Jiraiya 'accidently' puts his Icha Icha books on the screen. He panicks then askes us what we think. Then, Saiyuri hits him, he changes the board to our work. Then, Saiyuri, feeling happy, sees that we have to do 'work' and drops to the floor, defeated," Hinata giggled. "Weird." she laughed. She looked at Saiyuri's twitching body and dropped to the floor herself, holding her side. Sasuke picked her up while she rolled about and she felt a tingle as his hands touched her hands. She immediatly stopped laughing and looked up. She stared into Sasukes eyes as he lifted her up gently. He looked at her again, taking in her beauty. She felt herself being liften into her seat, but he didn't let go of her hand.

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.

You must be frikkin crazy if you think I'm writing more. I just can't concentrate! It's been an hour and that's all I've written! I just don't have time! omfg! I'm so sorry it took so long even just to do that but my brothers doing his a level exams for like 2 weeks and he's been evising non stop so i think he's done now so i can get on with the story!! Seriosuly, I was on it for 5 minutes MAX and then he told me he needed to 'revise'! omfg!! more later... 'sighs' that really sucked didn't it! so sorry people! (


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto? What About Me!

Hey, I'm back. I feel so defeated. I've got to write three chapters to three stories in, pretty much, 2 days max. Which isn't very much considering I have an older brother who goes onto the computer into the late hours of the morning. Sniffles - why can't the damn brat get a laptop like the other two! Bitch! Damn right, I call ed him a bitch. b-i-t-c-h!! bitch!! bitch!! bitch!! bitch!!! BITCH!Dtytsrh xfgxn BItch bitch bitchbitchibitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbitch

Okay, my rant is over. I'm calm - bitch - it's over people. Well, on with the god damned story! WOO!! -flails arsms side to side anime style and wiggles my body- WOO!!! go me!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it you freaks! -screams- OMG! -punches- omg! -rips out hair crazily- I don't own it you lamp post! (I'm aware that I probally DID just copy and paste this all from chapter 3 of my story to save me writing it. And, of course, the 'guide' - no way in hell am i writing that out - faT CHANCE! TEHEHEHE)

Guide:

'thoughts'

"speaking outloud"

**'inner self'**

_'flashbacks or dreams'_

**'(A/N or POV change)'**

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx

Hinata lay in bed that night, thinking about Sasuke - although I don't know how anyone could even hear there own voice with Sakura's blabbering. "Ohmyfriggingod, Sasuke is, like, so SEXY! I mean, please, why do you think I dress like this? Sasuke likes it, of course. But he likes me more of course - I'm just sooooo sexy, Don't you think Hinata? I mean, you're ugly and all, so you wouldn't understand the term 'pretty' or 'sexy' because you're not... well, pretty OR sexy. See, there's a difference between sexy and pretty. I'm sexy. You might be classed as pretty by a moron like Naruto, but most - if not all - boys, would call you ugly." And so, it went on like this for the nest hour or so, until Hinata decided to pay Naruto a visit. He had told her where his room was during the disturbing RE lesson they had had that very morning. '301' she thought. 'If mine is 290 and the one to the right is 289 then it must be to the left,' so she started walking in that direction.

When she arrived outside of his room, she knocked twice and waited. The door opened slowly and a head popped out. "S-Ssuke?" she sturred. "Sorry, I m-must have the w-wrong room. I was l-looking for Naruto's."

"He's here," he said, a hint of spite in his voice. 'Why the hell is she here to see Naruto? And not me aswell? Or even _just_ me?' He opened the door wider and walked in further. Hinata followed him timidly. Sasuke called Naruto and a door at the back of the room opened and Naruto appeared, only a small towel covering him, wrapped carelessly around his waist. Sasuke's hands curled into fists. You could clearly see Naruto's muscles - everywhere. His chest still had water on it, which ran down his chest and into the hem of the towel. He had a soft mane of fair golden hair which reached from mid-chest to just below the towel, which you couldn't see

Hinata stared, mouth open, at the God before her. "N-Naruto," she whispered. Naruto looked up - he had been fiddling with his towel as it attempted to slip down his body and onto the floor. "Huh?" he said dumbly. Hinata shook her head stupidly, and ripped her gaze away from his muscular chest.

"N-Naruto-kun, I just came to, uh, s-say hello. Sakura's a n-nnightmare! She won't s-stop talking!"

"About who?" Naruto questioned.

"Sasuke of course. Everyone in this school loves him."

"Even you?" Naruto looked at her scrutinisingly.

"N-no," she blushed a bit, and looked away. "Sasuke-kun is my friend." Sasuke looked taken aback. He stared at Hinata and so did Naruto. Hinata, feeling uncomfortable, opened her mouth.

"I'm going to g-go. I don't want t-to waste your time. Uh, bye. Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun." she announced this as she edged back, closer and closer to the door, opening it with her left hand.

"Wait!" Naruto called. Hinata turned back. Naruto stared at her."Uh, bye, Hinata-chan," he smiled softly at her retreating figure.

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx

That's all for now folks. And, reviewers, OMFG, I'm so sorry! I apoligise! I haven't read them yet or answered them!! My MSN's not working on my computer! I need to go to the library, go on MSN there, and then read them and THEN anser them. But, unfortunatly, I can't be bothered right now. I will... sooon.. Hehe... when I can be bothered. It could be a day...a few more days... a week... a year... a month... a few years... a few months -coughs up hairball- you never know...

Bai-bai! That's the japanese way of writing bye! Woooo or bye-bye! whateve! I don't care! I love japan! woo goooo japannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Peace out. BAI-BAI!!

- x-Hokori-x


	5. Chapter 5 Sakura You Slut Sai You Man

Hey Chapter 5 here biotch!! Woo, go me! can some1 tell me how to say bitch in jaapnese please! PLEASE! Lol, no, not so I can secretly swear at you lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! aefjwnrgjon ARGH! RAWR!! ejlfnwekj gfs,vcsvkm O FG!QEFfjv WDC stupid f&! stupid &ig - c u next tuesday! )

Guide:

'thoughts'

"speaking outloud"

**'inner self'**

_'flashbacks or dreams'_

**'(A/N or POV change)'**

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx

Hinata looked up at the bright sky. She watched the clouds float by, looking at the shapes. "Bird," she muttered. "Dragon..." she laughed. The next one confused her. "Sasuke-kun?" the figure above her moved about.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Sasuke layed down next to her. "What are you doing outside before school?"

"Nothing..." she mumbled. "Just watching the c-clouds and waiting to find out the r-results. You?"

"Nothing. Just saw you and came over. The results for football tryouts?" Hinata nodded.

"Oh. Gai-sensei already put them up. They're on the notice board near your room." Hinata jumped up quickly, her heart pounding.

"You got into Varsity. So did I." she froze, turned her head to Sasuke slowly, and dropped onto the ground, twitching.

"Sasuke-kun... I-I wanted to f-find out myself..." an idea sprang to mind and she got up again, ready to go to the notice board.

"You're forward and so am I." she sweatdropped.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed "NO! Y-You must have read m-my mind! There's no w-way! I didn't say what I-I was going to d-do!" Sasuke merely chuckled.

"I just guessed. You're pretty predictable."

"Oh... s-sorry." she mumbled.

"Sorry for what?" he asked

"For b-being p-predictable." she sat up and faced him, her face serious.

"It's OK," he laughed "Well, I'll see you in lesson, Hinata-chan!" he got up and waved goodbye to her. She waved back.

"Bye S-Sasuke-kun!" she called as he got further away.

Lying down again, she closed her eyes in relaxation. She was still for a moment or two before someone shook her shoulder. "Sasuke-kun?" she questioned, opening one of her eyes.

"Unfortunatly, no. It's not." a slick voice spoke. Defiantly not Sasuke's. She opened both of her eyes and was met by slick black hair and cold black eyes.

"Oh. H-Hello?" she said timidly. The boy bowed his head. His striaght black hair fell down, infront of his pale face.

"My apoligies. My name is Suchibo Sai. I am on the Varsity Soccer team, the same as you. I believe you play forward. I play mid-fielder." Hinata gulped.

"H-Hello. My name is H-Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to m-meet you, Suchibo-san." Sai laughed. A laugh that someone found coldness ebbing into it. He immediatly stopped and looked into Hinata's clear lavender eyes.

"Call me Sai, please." Hinata nodded quickly.

"OK, S-Su- Sai-kun." Sai smiled at her. 'I can't hold up this 'I'm a nice guy' and 'smiling' thing for long. I'm going to have to be quick with this one,' he thought numbly. He noticed his smile had faded and so had Hinata. She looked at him weirdly and he quickly regained his composure and twisted his mouth upwards into a strained smile, showing pearly white teeth.

"I've been watching you Hinata-chan," he said slowly. He noticed how she looked at him and decided that it did sound perverted and so added. "I like you alot, Hinata-chan." Hinata was taken aback. She fiddled with her fingers, pushing both index fingers aainst eachother. She watched the tips of her fingers turn slowly red, as if it was the most interesting thing ever. A small cough from Sai brought her to the realisation that she would have to answer him some time. She decided now was the time. Lifting her gaze from her fingers to Sai, she took a deep breath.

"I'm s-sorry, Sai-k-kun, but I don't k-know you very w-well. Maybe if w-we-"

"Yes!" Sai cut her off, impatient. He put on his best fake smile, and tried to be as polite as possible. "Hinaat-chan, you're right. How about we get to know each other first?" he offered his hand to her. She hesitated and opened her mouth, about to say something when she was interrupted by a loud ringing noise. Sai grabbed her hand and lifted her up. Hinaat gasped but had no choice but to follow Sai as he dragged her inside.

"I'm in your class. We've got French first. I'll take you there, don't worry." Hinata nodded, completely defeated in any chance of escaping from Sai's grasp on her.

They stopped outside of a huge polished, oak door with glistening crystal knobs. Sai used his only free hand to twist the knob, push the door open and step inside. He looked around, spotting Sasuke sitting, by himself, near an open window. Sasuke, noticing the commotion, turned around. He ignored Sai, looking past him. Seeing Hinata, he raised a hand.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Come sit next to me!" Hinata nodded gratefully and was about to free herself from Sai's grasp, when someone rushed past her. A swirl of pink hair whipped around her face. She stumbled forwards, right onto Sai, pushing him further inside, so that all of Hinata could now be seen.

Sakura rushed to the seat beside Sasuke and sat down. She stuck her tongue out at Hinata and dropped her pink gucci bag on the floor, next to her pink high-heeled shoes.

Sakura wore her usual slutty atire consisting of pink miniskirt, pink high heels and, yeah you guessed it, pink belly top. She looked at Sasuke hopefully, however he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Hinata in shock. He looked at her innocent face then down at her hand which was connected to Sai's. Glaring at Sai he tore his gaze away from them both and turned to Sakura.

"Hi Sakura-chan. You look pretty today - but then again you look pretty everyday." picking up her right hand slowly, he kissed it.

Sai laughed and led Hinata to the desk in the middle of the classroom, in clear view of everyone and especially, Sasuke. Hinata, furious, shook Sai's hand off and when he reached for her chair to pull it out for her, she grabbed it and sat down huffily. Sai chuckled and sat down. "Calm down, Hinata-chan. You're going to have a hernia!"

"I wish _you'd_ have a hernia," she puffed "You done that on purpose to make Sasuke angry! What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"You're cute when you're angry," he said coolly "And you don't stutter."

"Well, when I'm angry I just _forget_ to stutter, OK?" she snapped

"And you're much for confident," he added, smiling.

"God, shut up you prick!" she spat at him. Sai looked taken aback for once. He pouted. 'She's definatly not going to be easy,' he thought.

"S-sorry," she whispered "That was m-mean of m-me... s-sorry. Forgive m-me S-Sai-kun." Sai secretyl smirked as she lowered her head.

"No problem. It was my fault," he lifted her head up with his hand and she looked at him happily.

"T-thank you!" she laughed. All her anger for him deteriated.

Sasuke watched the two with disguist. 'What the hell? Sai's defiantly using her... she's just too shy to notice. Damn it! What the hell is Sai thinking?'

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura's pouting face appeared in his face. "Can I have a kiss? On the lips this time?" she smiled at his thoughtful face. He turned to her, hand on chin.

"No," he said bluntly "Not now, not ever. You disguist me, Sakura. You're such a slut." He looked over to Hinata, staring at her angelic face, deep in thought. Sakura noticed this and jealousy pulsed through her veins. 'He like's the _Hyuuga_? We'll see about that...' she smirked as a plan formed in her mind. She raised her voice so that everyone in the class could hear her.

Hinata was working with Sai and her hand reached for her french phrase book. A voice caught her attention and her hand froze. 'Sasuke-kun...' she thought.

"No. Not now, not ever. You disguist me, Sakura. You're such a slut." she turned to look at Sasuke and was obsorbed in deep black orbs.

"Sasuke-kun..." she muttered. Sakura smirked and opened her mouth.

"That not what you said, Sasuke-kun... when you were in my bed!" Hinata froze. 'No... she didn't say that. It can't be true... Sasuke would never...'

Sakura smirked. "Tell them Sasuke-kun... tell them it's not true then." he turned and glared at Sakura. She had a triumphant look on her face. "TELL THEM!" Sasuke sighed and looked away.

"You can't, can you?" Sakura laughed. "You can't because it's _true_. So," she faced Hinata "What do you think of Sasuke-kun _now_, precious Hinata-hime?" Hinata stared at Sasuke's unmoving face with her emotionless one.

She got up and walked over to Sakura. Raising her hand, she slapped her hard across the face. Sakura's face turned red and she fell backwards onto Sasuke, who pushed her off. Suprisingly, Sakura laughed. Leaning close, Hinata whispered in her face. "You think you're so god damned smart you stupid hoe. Do me a favour, dig yourself a hole and jump in! No one likes you, you whore!"

"Sasuke-kun likes me," she sneered. Hinata winced.

"Sasuke-kun... is..."

"I don't like you," Sasuke said harshly to Sakura. "What happened was months ago, way before Hinata-chan came... I was messed up and didn't know what I was doing. It was a one night thing that will NEVER happen again so don't get too happy Sakura-_chan_. Hinata-chan... believe me... I don't like Sakura. I never did. She's a slut. I don't like her... I like you." Hinata's heart tensed and she straightened up.

"I like you too... but I don't think it would ever work out. We're just too diferent. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun..." Turning around, she headed out of the door. The echoes of the teacher calling her back were heard to her for a second before tears escaped her eyes and the blood pounding in her ears blocked out any further sound.

Sai walked out after her, smiling at Sasuke. "Bai-bai, Sasuke-_chan_" he mocked. Sasuke got up, intending to follow them both, but Naruto firmly held him back.

"Not now..." Naruto said "Give her some time." Reluctantly, Sasuke sat back down and bowed his hand, not caring any more, even letting Sakura coo him with 'soothing' words and stroke his arm and cheek. "It's OK," she whispered "You don't know what you were saying. It would never work out between you two anyway." Sasuke clenched his fists underneath the table and for a minute... he believed her.

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx

OMG! So sad! As I was writing the very last part I was listening to Evanescence - My Immortal. KAWAII!!!! It's so damn sad!! CRY CRY WEEP WEEP SERIOUSLY IT'S SO SAD!!

Anyway, bai-bai! Until next time darlings!

- Sabaku no Hokori aka x-Hokori-x aka x-Saiyuri-x


	6. Chapter 6 Did he hear me?

HEY! This is gonna be a special, extended chapter! I'm SOO sorry for the delay but I've been sooo busy! We broke up from school now so it should be better - not counting the fact that I have to write one piece of coursework which consists of FOURTEEN paragraphs and I'm only in year NINE when I go back to school, and remembering the very important fact that I have to write a DRAFT of this WHOLE coursework BEFORE the summer holidays end!! How GAY is that? Basically, I'm writing it TWICE and that is gonna waste alot of god damned time!!

Well, here I GOOO!! (If u don't give a shit about my life... then skip along ) to the actual story below the xXx line!!) And FYI on the delay: Chessington, my mums b-day, my brothers b-day, going out with my friends and... lastly... but DEFINATLY not LAST!! ... I bought the last harry potter book and I cant stop reading it! It's open infront of me right now and at intervials of writing i'm reading a bit! I'm on page 324 dammit! And I'm suffering from depression... I haven't seen Eric since we broke up... god dammit i missed my chance! He actually liked me and I was so damn dense! Anyway, some boy I know asked me to be his G/F so if I can keep him for 6 weeks until we go back to school... ) I can 'accidently'... 'let slip' about him infront/near ERIC!! MWAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Do you really think I'd waste my precious time drawing pictures for mangas when I could be using that time to daydream about ERIC!!! Woo go him, i wuv him he's so sexy and nice!

Guide:

'thoughts'

'speaking outloud'

**'inner self'**

_'flashbacks or dreams'_

**'(A/N or POV change)'**

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx

Sob after sob violently shook her body. She winced as a boy raised his hand and gently carassed her cheek. 'It's OK... it's gonna be OK...' His voice, she thought, was probably meant to be soothing, although, somehow, she detected a trace of unwillingness and jealousy. To her ears, it sounded almost cold. Pushing his hand away, she stood up quickly, making her way to the large bathroom. Her steps were fragile and with no direction. The boy stood up and rushed to help her. She merely shook him off and grabbed the crystal knob for support and as the door was swung upon, she stepped inside, closing the door in the dumbfounded boys face.

She opened her mouth and a whimper escaped. She turned around, her back facing the door and looked at her reflected, tear stained face in the distant mirror. She slid down onto the floor, huddled into a ball, hands around her legs, and cried. 'Hinata-chan!' the boy shouted from outside. His voice was muffled and scared. 'Hinata-chan, come out! I'm sure we can talk about it! Please, come out!'

'No... Naruto... we can't...' she whispered to herself, letting hot tears run down her face. She wanted to wipe them away; they tickled her face, but she couldn't find the strengh to do it. She lifted her head up from her lap, where it had been resting and closed her eyes. 'We can't talk about it Naruto... because there's nothing to talk about.' a sudden power ran through Hinata. Her eyes snapped open, not their usual lavender. They were darker - purple. Standing up, she turned around and opened the door violently, pushing past Naruto. She pointed at the door of her room with one slender finger. 'Naruto... I'm tired. Please could you leave me alone?'

'Hinata, stop acting like this! Sasuke likes you! He do-'

'NO!' she trembled 'No... he doesn't. You heard Sakura. Stop pretending! Stop sticking up for him! You're just as bad as him!'

'Well, in that case... I can't be bad at all can I?' he looked at Hinata, a piercing glare on his face. 'You just _want_ him to not like you, don't you? Why can't you see it? Stop being so stubborn! You know yo-'

'I love him!' tears slid down her face. Naruto stood rooted to the spot. He didn't think she was going to continue but he was so confused, he had to know more. Standing silently, he waited until she was ready to answer.

After what seemed like hours, she finally moved from her spot near her bed, and continued to sit down. She picked up a hankerchief from the bedside table and dabbed at her wet face. When she was done, she placed it in her soft hands, laying them in her lap infront of her. 'Well...' she turned her head around catiously, as if expecting someone to be there, listening, either then Naruto. 'I've had lots of boyfriends... even though you wouldn't expect me to. I did... but... they always used to cheat... and... what annoyed me _so_ much... was that they didn't care if I knew. God, I was such a pushover!' she stopped and let out a sad chuckle. 'Always the pushover, Hinata. Always me...' Naruto thought he understood a bit more now.

'So, you thought Sasuke was...-?'

'-Different... yeah, stupid Hinata for thinking that. I thought that he wouldn't be like the rest. He actually was nice to me... they were never nice to me... never.' her last word came out in a scared whimper. She looked around at Naruto, regaining herself enough to carry on. 'Yeah... I thought he was so different... I thoguht he was nice. I guess I was wrong then, wasn't I? It's been, what, a few months? **(ahhh!! I counldn't make it like a week and then she decides she 'loves' him! so, i made it longer!! haha! lets just say that i didn't 'write' about most of it! only the important parts... -slides out of view-... -menacing cackle still heard-... mwa ahahaahahh...) **It doesn't seem like long... but I grew very fond of him...' she let out a harsh cackle. 'I guess a little too fond, hey? But after I heard about him and Sakura... I changed my mind. I thought I could just forget about him... but I can't! Damn me and my stupid love! I HATE HIM!' she burst out crying again. Naruto quickly walked over to her. He placed a consoling arm around her shoulder. Looking around nervously, he tried his hardest to avoid looking at her. Then he would have to try and find something to say to her. He'd never been good at that he thought. Although, in truth, he was very good at it indeed.

She looked up, eyes dry. 'Naruto?' she sniffled softly.

'Yes?' he answered, standing up. There was a pause. Somehow, Naruto had a feeling that, by her tone, she was going to ask him to leave. His back faced her and he walked further into her room, examining the paintings on the wall. It was of pale white fairies, with the brightest pink wings. They wore pink gowns, where every tiny design, every fold, every cease, was shown off to the maximum. Half of them were surrounded by bright, white clouds and the other half were drowned in the light of a full moon, although only half of the moon could be seen as the top half of it was covered over by floating clouds. The scene was littered with stars, which were meant to twinkle and glow a bright yellowy-gold colour when the light was turned off.

Hinata stood, Naruto, hearing the aburt noise, spun around and faced her seriously. 'Naruto... I need you to do something for me.' Naruto stared at her, unblinking. It usually wouldn't be a problem for Naruto; these kind of things came to Naruto easily. He liked to help people. But this wasn't a normal situation. What if she asked him to talk to Sasuke for her? Or maybe to help her humiliate Sasuke? Or Sakura? Those kind of things he couldn't do. Never. That just wasn't like him. He tried to read her expression for clues, but to no prevail; it was emotionless. He sighed and curiousity took over him. Feebly, he nodded his head in her direction, waiting for the blowing question from Hinata. 'I need you to promise me you won't tell Sasuke what I've said. Can you do that?'

Naruto looked slightly shocked but nodded never-the-less. As he passed her he waved goodbye. 'Goodbye, Hinata-ch- hey, what's with your eyes? Are they contacts?' Hinata furrowed her eyebrows as she strode over to a mirror over her oak work desk. 'What are you-' her mouth formed into a silent 'o' shape. 'Yes, the Byakugen has got some side-effects. Eye colour changes with my various different moods. I guess the purple means that I'm... confused... but in a good way. Like... I'm suddenly stronger...' Naruto nodded thoughtfully.

'Yeah, your stuttering's gone completely now. It was probally from the huge shock you had earlier.'

'Naruto-kun... you're pretty smart you know... alot of people call you... dumb and dense... but I don't think you are at all. You're such a nice, funny, smart person.' He blushed.

'Thanks Hinata-chan... well, I'll be going then... bye!' He waved fevereshly, and Hinata chuckled at him, waving him out of her room. As she was about to close the door, a figure pushed pass her, into the room.

'What the he-?'

'Don't mind litte old me!' Sakura said in her girly voice.

'Don't worry... I won't.' Hinata glared at her as she walked past happily and sat down on her bed. Closing the door, Hinata retreated to her work desk and picked up a large, leather bound book.

'What's that?' Sakura asked, pointing a thin, manacured finger at Hinata's book.

'It's a _b_-_o_-_o_-_k_,' Hinata began slowly, indicating to the front of it. 'My dad gave it to me when I was little. Not that you would care anyway, I mean, you can't even read.' she said pointidly, smiling at her as if she were a little girl who had just said something cute.

'I can!' she screeched indignatly, stalking over to Hinata and picking up a book from her desk. Opening it at random, she began to read aloud. ' "'Excuse me,' said X-no-philip, and he stod over to the machine, sized a grilly tableclothe from behind an imment number of books and papers, which all timid on to the floor, and trew it over the print, somehow mumbling the loud bangs and clippers. He then face Harry." See? I _can_ read!'

'Suuure...' Hinata cooed. She grabbed the book from Sakuras grip and began to read. ' "'Excuse me,' said Xenoplilius, and he stode over to the machine, seized a grubby tablecloth from behind an immense number of books and papers, which all tumbled on to the floor, and threw it over the press, somewhat muffling the loud bangs and clatters. He then faced Harry.' Now, _that's_how you read. I know you found it hard, but what do you expect? It's not for idiots.' Sakura's cheeks puffed out. She stared at Hinata's face, a huffy expression on her face. Squinting her eyes, she looked at Hinata closely. 'What happened to your eyes? Finally decided you looked odd and got... yellow contacts. Not much better I think. you still look just as odd and just as ugly. Defo not the daughter of a billionaire.' Hinata's eyes travelled up from her book and opened her mouth, yet again, in an 'o' shape.

'Sorry, did you say something?' Sakura's left eyebrow twitched. She turned around slowly and walked over to her bed, stepping on various different clothing items on her way there. Gaing around the room, she noticed many other items like this spread around the room. 'My clothes?' she whispered. 'She woudln't...'

'Oh, yes, sorry about that!' she heard Hinatas voice call. 'Your wardrobe fell and I was painting and... well... you can guess the rest... use your imagination!' Hinata chuckled delighted while Sakura fell to the floor and scambled around picking up all of her ruined clothes, muttering something about how 'the wardrobe hasn't even fallen'.

As funny as it was... Hinata couldn't forget that what happened today had still happened. As much as she tortured Sakura... those words she had said today had tortured - and still did - Hinata very much. She curled up on her king-sized bed, pulling the cotton covers up to her face. As the events of today rolled past her face, she closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her soft cheeks, thinking of only one person... Sasuke.

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx

'Sasuke, I know you still like her! Why are you fucking denying it?'

'SHUT UP! Naruto... you don't understand. It's all right for you... being a joker and too dense to even realise when a girl likes you-' Naruto smiled, stupidly thinking it was a compliemnt '-but it's not the same for other people, OK? We _do_ realise and when there's a jealous ex involved... things get messy... really messy.' Sasuke sighed, holding his messy hair in his hands.

'You idiot...' Naruto laughed. Sasuke looked up, frowning deeply. 'You idiot, Sasuke... if you really liked - no _loved_ - this girl... you wouldn't care about Sakura. Like you said, it was just something stupid that should never have happened. Stop beating yourself up and go do something about it! What she said... I know she didn't mean it. She was just embarassed and upset! Sakura humiliated her... and you let her! You could have done something... anything!... but you didn't. She's still really upset... but... I really think that she's trying to move on. She hates you, but she also can't forget the fact that she loves you too.' Naruto's eyes widened. Oh no. He closed his eyes, praying that Sasuke didn't notice what he had just said.

'Naruto...' Sasuke shook slightly. It seemed he hadn't noticed because he stayed quite for a while but that thought did not stop Naruto praying with all his might. 'I get what you're saying. I should have done something... but I guess it's too late now. She probably hates me...' Naruto let out the breath he had been holding in a deep, long sigh.

'Thank God...' he thought relievingly. 'Thank God he didn't find out what I had said. He didn't seem to notice; I don't think he was even listening - but oh well, even if he wasn't, it seems to have saved me... from him... and from her... she can be very scary at times. And her eyes... creepy. She looked like some sort of dark omen...hey, what _is_ an omen? I don't know! Intense!'

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx

Hah! I'm done you little freaks! Only thing is, I know I said that it would be long, but this is all I can muster. I'm out of ideas. So, if you want me to update quickly, gimme some ideas and I'll work out which is best and use it! Doesn't that sound awesome? Kool!

Reviews:

**Lil Enchantress**

**Aw... Sasuke is really albino in this story? So what... does he dye his hair black/dark blue? (as far as I know, albinos can't have dark hair)**

I don't like Sai in this story... he's evil-ish. Gr. Lol... ;

I love all of your random author's notes. They're fun to read and it makes me feel like I know you more. I hope you write more soon. 

_Tehe. Thanks. He usually has white hair, but he got teased as a child because of it, so he dyed it black/dark blue when he was 13. _

_I don't particually like Sai either. He's a prick. The reason I made him like this in the story is because when he was part of ANBU's __Root__, he was trained to have no emotions. So, I simply used this idea as a frame for his character. _

_Oh, I love them too! They're fun. Especially the one's about sexy Eric. Very fun! You know what? Something weird happened to me about an hour before I started writing this response to you... I picked up my sexy mobile and I had a text. I read it and it said 'What would u say if I asked u out'. Oh, I had a heart attack. I dunno who it was from but I'm hoping it's sexy Eric! _

_Do you have any stories? I'll check and if you do I'll definatly read them! I wanna get to know you too! You sound fun! So, be aware! I'm going to read your profile page just as soon as I'm done watching my choong (sexy) Death Note. _

_Oh, don't you worry, I definatly will, soon! Thanks for reviewing darling!! Love yew! - x.Hokori.x_

_P.S. I read your message you said me. I can't remember what you said exactly but I remember laughing, so it must be funny! _

**couple.freak**

**OMG Great chapter!! Poor Hinata, Please update soon!!**

_Thank you so much! You don't know what that means to mwa! I know, it's such a shame about Hinata. I hope this chapter thrilled you as much as it did me! And don't worry, I will. If this support keeps on from all of you guys, I'll be VERY quick to update! - x.Hokori.x_

**nightchild4567**

**I HATE SAKURA! Hinata rules! i can't believe he slept with her! DId he check for Aids after? I would...lol any way in japanese is Ama and You is Kono ama. hope you update and i'm rootingg for HinataSasuke!!**

_Me too. She's such a bitch. Well I do like her but you read so many Sakura-bashing stories using the Sakura that used to be mean to Naruto and you just get sooo angry and all you can remember is the evil Sakura that no-one likes. So, I do like her but these storied nowadays are just so influencing upon you... you can't forget how mean she was. But, you still have to remember what she's like now - a really nice, caring person who is actually beginning to like Naruto alot - probally more then a friend. _

_Me either! I felt disguisted while I wrote it! Of course he did! You would? Have you had sex you naughty boy, lol! OMG, you have! I bet Sakura has aids... lol na, she doesn't and he did check but obviosuly, well, taht's too melo-dramatic for me to write about - Sasuke getting aids off of a one night stand with Sakura. EW!_

_THANKS! Now I can swear at people I don't like without them knowing! Lol, joking. I'm too -cough- kind to -cough- do that!_

_I'll try. I'm sorry this took so long but as I said at the top I've be hella-lot busy. Good, good, me too! Thanks for your support. I'll update soon 'cause I'm not too busy in the summer holiday. Apart from the two pieces of coursework I don't think I'll be too busy. - x.Hokori.x_

**mysterygurl13**

I WANT TO JUMP THROUGH MY COMPUTER AND KILL SAKURA!! Gr!

Update soon!

_Lol, while you do that, I'll be silently laughing. Heck, I'll even watch. But I'll need some popcorn... maybe a hot dog... I'll need some forward warning of this fight to 'prepare', you know! Thanks! ) Carry on reading darling, I'll update as quickly as I can. Thanks for your support and I hope you're rooting for me too!!! Bye, bye and thanks for the awesome, helpful review! - x.Hokori.x _

**DJ**

**THAT WAS AWESOME CHAPTER. ;D**

_Thanks anon, you! You must not have an accoutn, that's OK. I used to read stories but not have an account aswell. It's all good. Just keep reading my stories and REVIEW - and I don't mind if you review anonamously! ) - x.Hokori.x_

**unbeatablehinata**

awesome chapter

_Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing you awesome person! ) I got time for everyone no matter how big or small their review is! ) - x.Hokori.x_

**Ziyi Shadow**

PLEASE UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER QUICKLY!

_Thank you! I sure will!! Please read and review as much as you can, it really helps! - x.Hokori.x_

x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx.x.xXx

Thanks and BYE!

**- x.Hokori.x **


	7. Chapter 7 Last Match Last Argument

Hello... ... ... "..."... Hi... ... "Hi..." ... "..." You know what? I was just thinking of this game called Conquer. I used to play it. It's really fun you should download it!! My account is super doper AWESOME!! Unfortunatly... it just stopped working one day... that sucks!! I really loved that game... the website is if you wanna download it and play it. Although, it might take a day to download cause there's soooo much to download lol. Ahhh... but it might be quicker now!! Ask me anything u want about it! AHH!!! Anyway, best to calm myself down... before i burst out in TEARS!! WAA!! Ah god.. it's too LATE!! shrieks AHHH!!!!!!!

Anyway ... Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway what-so-ever... takes knife out check out the other 6 chapters if you want to make sure... but I can be ... snigger pretty persuasive I'm told... ) I don't own conquer either... ... ... ... "..." ... ... KUSOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Sorry for the long wait... I've been busy watching Full Metal Panic! (the whole three series!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap of previous events:

'I love him!' tears slid down her face. Naruto stood rooted to the spot. He didn't think she was going to continue but he was so confused, he had to know more. Standing silently, he waited until she was ready to answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sasuke, I know you still like her! Why are you fucking denying it?'

'SHUT UP! Naruto... you don't understand. It's all right for you... being a joker and too dense to even realise when a girl likes you-' Naruto smiled, stupidly thinking it was a compliemnt '-but it's not the same for other people, OK? We _do_ realise and when there's a jealous ex involved... things get messy... really messy.' Sasuke sighed, holding his messy hair in his hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata took her assigned maths seat and opened her black bag, taking out all of her equipment. Opening her maths book, she began to copy down the title, date, learning objectives and proceded to copy and complete the starter. **(Now do you see the torture I have to endure?? Damn it, a STARTER excercise! What a liberty!! Evil teachers!)** "Ahh... Hinata? You're done? Good, you can hand out the books!" Hinata frowned.

'Stupid teachers. Are they not capable of doing anything themselves?' she thought annoyed. She walked out the shelf at the back of the room and gathered all the books in one of arms, using the other to place them on peoples desks. One.. two... three... four desks down from her desk was Sasuke's. Quickly, she threw a book down on the table and hurried forward onto the next table. In her haste, she tripped up on Naruto's dropped pencil and the books all flew from her arms. She moaned and bent down, gathering them all up. She had picked up two books when a hand appeared and started to pick up the books aswell. "Thank y-" she began but when she had turned around to smile at them she realised who it was. Frowning yet again she hissed. "I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine by myself!"

"Not you're not," he shot back.

"Look, I'm not going to have this conversation with you. Just go kiss Sakura or something."

"I don't fuckin' like her. What the hell's wrong with you!? You're not the only person with feelings and I think you need to realise that!" They both stood up and Sasuke dropped the remaionder of the books into her trembling arms before returning to him desk. Hinata stod watching his stern features before a sharp "Hinata!" from the teacher brought her back to her senses. She hurried around the rest of the class giving out maths books.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------x--------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was an upcoming match and Hinata and Sasuke both went to get changed in the seperate changing rooms.

-

The match begun and soon after Hinata had taken control of the ball. She aimed for the goal, but missed by meters. "Where's you youthfulness Hinata-chan!?" Gai sensei screamed at her. He gave her a thumbs up and the game started up again. This time Sasuke had the ball and Hinata reluctently caleld out to him. "Oi, gimme the ball! I'm open!" she yelled to him. He merely glanced at her and passed it to another member of the team, Teisuke. (that's a boy LOL) Teisuke turned around to shoot but the ball was tackled from his feet and he stared around blankly for a few seconds before running after the player who had just tackled him. "What the hell are you doing?" Hinata screamed. "Teisuke's the worst player here and I-WAS-OPEN!!" Sasuke ignored her again and ran to catch up with the ball.

-

It was halftime and Sasuke and Hinata had both been benched by Gai sensei. "Where;'s your youthful ness? Where's your spirit? Well, I don't know but you both need to find it. For this game, you're out, understand?" They nodded in union and grumpily sat back in silence. Minutes and minutes and minutes and minutes (about half an hour actually LOL) passed before Sasuke finally sighed. "Sorry Hinata... for what happened earlier.."

"What happened?" She said, looking upwards.

"You know what. In maths. I'm trying to apoligise here."

"And you think just apoligising will do, do you?" Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through soft black hair.

"Hinata... what happened with Sakura... I don't care what you say! Because I know I'm telling the truth! What happened only happened once and it only happened because I was lonely and drunk and just sad... I didn't know what I was doing... It meant nothing! So whether you believe me or not is up to you because I know what happened and that's all there is to it!" Hinata was slightly taken aback. She stared at him for a moment and then opened her mouth to speak.

"I was talking to Naruto about it... and I've been thinking alot about it, Sasuke... I guess there's no point in me denying it... I love you." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wha-? I thought you were gonna say you hate me or something... but I guess not."

"Uh... what? I admit I lvoe you and that's it? Hmph.." Sasuke laughed heavily.

"Haha... Hinata-chan... I love you very much... more than any girl - even my mum..." he smirked as she blushed and bend her head downwards. He put his hand underneath her chin and raised it up so they were on eye level. "I love you alot... and I want us to be together... forever..." Hinata smiled softly.

"GOALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A scream echoed aroudn the whole school stadium. "Konoha high Ninjas win by 2-0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (a/n: konoha high ninjas is sasuke and hinatas schools soccer team.) But despite all the noise, nothing could avert Sasuke's and Hinata's attention from eachother. Their heads moved closer and their lips met as the whole soccer team gathered around them cheering, too happy to even be grossed out by them eating eachothers faces!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's over. Yeach, I know, short. But ... I don't wanna do it anyMORE!!! I'm SORRY!! But I really wanna focus on my other story wich I haven't posted yet: Rock Star 2 Rock Star... even tough I'm not sure about the title I might change it but I doubt.. 'nyway.. thanks 4 readin an reviewing every1 i love uuuu!! when my next 1 comes out please please please PLEASE!!!!!! read it!!! THANKS and goodnight!!

x-hokori-x ... xxx luff yew!!


End file.
